Mera kya tu lage
by Price of dawn
Summary: My first try on KaVi...pls read n review guys...thank you.


The slow &amp; mild wind blew on…n giving a pleasure to his tired &amp; sweated body…this summer….the wrk loads….n a special day coming….but none to celebrate….

Huh!none remembers…..a new team…..so none is at all aware of his birthday….ahhh!how much he misses his past days…..when he was in collg…..how he used to celebrate it….his friends…..cake cutting at 12 am of nite….water splash on faces to wake all up…..

Next day class miss!scolds of teachers….bowed heads…..internal smiles….out of class!calls in principal office…..

"kitna piche chod aya na wo din….."

The water droplets reached to him bcs of a wave…..

He doesn't know but this droplet reminds him abt those days….the picnic day….yupp!it was really a very special day….

"pehli mulaqat…..phir gehri dosti….phir tum apne raste/\\\mai apne raste…aj hum kitna dur h….1 saal kase beeta yaar…pata hi nehi chala…."

He got up &amp; slowly walked in the sand…..

"kash tum hoti aj…..kisiko yaad hi nhi….maine bataya nehi….."

Huh!

A birthday…..half day already over without any wish….not even a single wish…..aaahhh!whhtta birthday!hectic cases…

He is toooo muchhhh tired….now he really wanna sleep…..a deep sleep….without disturbance….he was disgusted….irritated!he is missing her….so badly….

He entered the home by unlocking the door so tiredly…n threw himself in the sofa…closed eyes….

He even didn't take a single bite of food…..

Cringgggggggggggggggggggggggg…..cringgggggggggggggggggg/..\\\\\

He almost jumped of sofa….the ringging of bell…oh no!11:30 pm…..

"ab kaun aya!"

He rubbed his sleepy eyes….n opened the door without any interest…."kaun?"

"teri chachi…"

What!the voice…..so so so known!the mild…yet smiling…innocent one…..whom?

He looked eagerly…but what?the face was not seen…it was covered with a bigggggg gift…..a wrapped one!

She slowly removed it &amp; made her face visible to him…

He was just standstill….spell bound!non-movable….justttt hugged her….without saying anything….he just hugged her tightly…she smiled &amp; a drop of tear rolled from her cheeks…..she was so happy….he hugged her…after sooooo soooo many time…so so long!My Lord!how much she missed him….she wanted to flow her emotions but controlled….as only 25 mins left…its 11:35 already….

**Kaun mera…**

**Mera kya tu lage…**

**Kyu tu bandh…..**

**Man se man k dhage…..**

"abe oye….chod na….haddi tut gayi….."

He left him….n tears were visible in his eyes…

**Chor kar na tu kahipe….dur ab jana**

**Tujhko kasam h…..**

**Sath rehna jo bhi h tu..**

**Jhut ya sach h…**

**Ya bharam h….**

"pagal kahika….kabhi nhi badlaa…."

"tu sach me ayi…"

"nehi…mera bhoot ayi…"

They laughed out pleasingly…..

**Apna banane ka jo tum….**

**Kar hi chuke abto….**

**Badi ap kar kar aj chal…**

**Mai du bata sabko…..**

"oh ya…forgot to say yaar,….."

"wht?"

"HBD"

"pura bolne me tax lgti h tujhe?"

"haaaannn….aj pata chala?m the HOD of IKA"

"IKA?Ab ye kya h?"

"International Kanjus Association".

"hahahahahahaa,a,,,,ohhh Gosshhh!tu naaaaa….."

"happy birthday dearoooo….."

N hugged him again…

"gift?"

"haa ye le….abe yaar thnx to bol…."

"dosti me no thnx…no sorry darling….."

N snatched the gift….started to open it…..

"muse ander to ane k liye bol….kya re"

"ooohhh srryy….aja…."

He was opening the box….so excited…..so biggg boxxx…

"kya layi h yaar?"

"dekhna…surprise h…."

He opened it….but but but but….it wasssssss fullllllllll empty!the anger was dancing on his head…..

She smiled so so sweetly…"sorry…sirf box hi mili…gift nehi…box kharid ne me hi paisa khatm ho gayi…Mumbai is so expensive yaar!Rehta kase h tu?"

She told biting a choclate from his table…..

"ek to gift nehi layi…upar se mera choclate kha rahi h…..jaa!nhi krta bat tumse…."

He sat silently….she smiled…

"alllee melllaaa cupcake…dikha dikha apna face to dikha…."

She turnd his face towards her….n he again turned at the opposite…

"mmm….okkk…to ye samsung note mai hi le leti hu…"

He got a 700 volt shock…."kya!"

Looked tht she was holding a note in her hand…a new phone…..bright white…..his favourite…..oh My God!

"purvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiii…luuvvvv u my princessssss…muaahhhh"

N took it…Purvi smiled sweetly…"kasa laga surprise?"

"bbbbhhhtttt achaaa….par ek bat bata tu ne ye pehle kyu nhi dya?"

"agar dedeti to mere Kv k face per itna cute smile n khushi kase dikhti?"

"lubbb uuu yaaar"

**Kaun mera **

**Mera kya tu lage….**

**Kyu tu bandhe….**

**Man se man k dhage…..**

"acha kch khila chl….pura rasta kch nhi mili….."

"wait ha…"

He came back after 5 mins with coffee &amp; burgers…..

"woww….luvvvlyy kvvv"

"wase tu yaha?"

"are ha…..pata h what a telepathy!day befr yesterday I got a phone call….telling ki m gtg to join Mumbai CID….."

"kyaaaaaa?oh my god!matlb..tum…"

"jee haa….tere saath hi kaam karne wali hu idiot!"

She smiled cutely…..kvvv gave a side hug to her…."wowww yaar…kya kya surprise de rahi h….I love u Purviii….."

"phr tera bday….sab ek saath ho gayi….acha laga?"

"mmm..nhi…."..srsly said!

Purvi's smile vanised…."kyu?"

"tu phirse pagal karegi muse….acha kase lage?ek pagli k sath phirse,,,,,,bhagwan,,,bachalo plz.."

Purvi hit him laughing…kavin pouted…."ooouchh chudail….ase koi marta h…"

"nhi…ase nhi…tujhe to public se pitayi karwana chahye…"

"oh baby,,,,,cmn….m so dashing…..none will do these…."

Both smiled…n rested their heads on the back…..

A lovely birthday….lovely gift…..lovely relation…..lovely relation…..

**A/N:Happy birthday Neha…my princess…..itni hi likh payi….plz kaam chala lo….**

**May God bless you always….n have a happiest life….**

**Love you dear…..**

**Take care alwss….**

**Guys my first ever attempt on Kavi…..plz say hows it!**

**Review plz….bye…Srija!**


End file.
